A door handle disclosed in JP2002-4649A (P.5, FIGS. 1 and 2) is known as an example of a door handle which opens and closes a door of a vehicle from outside. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP2002-4649A, the door handle is provided with a frame (frame member) and a grip type handle main body. The frame is fixed to an outer panel from an inner side of the door and the grip type handle main body is tiltably supported by the frame from an outer side of the outer panel. As described above, two separate components are assembled to be used as a door handle. Thus, a rattle occurs in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle between the loosely fitted components due to the assembling structure.
For this reason, as illustrated in FIG. 13, a nut 204 is provided at a front end portion of a frame 202 and a rattle stopper 208 having an engaging jaw 206 is temporarily jointed by way of a screw bolt 210. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a handle axial portion 214 located at a front end portion of a handle main body 212 is engaged with the engaging jaw 206. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a rattle of the handle main body 212 against the frame 202, which occurs in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle at the time of the assembly, is prevented by tightening the screw bolt 210.
This known method is significantly effective for preventing the rattle of the handle main body against the frame, which occurs in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. However, the method requires three components, i.e. the nut, the rattle stopper, and the screw bolt, to prevent the rattle, thus weight of components, as well as component cost, increases. Further, the assembling work requires a tightening tool and thus hindering workability.
A need exists for a door handle device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.